Reunited
by bittie752
Summary: Jo and Zane's reunion after the return of Astraeus. Rated M for a reason.


**So ****this ****was ****supposed ****to ****be ****the ****prologue ****to ****my ****next ****fic ****but ****I ****didn****'****t ****want ****to ****make ****the ****entire ****story ****an ****M ****rating ****for ****just ****this ****chapter ****so ****I ****tweeked ****it ****to ****make ****it ****a ****stand ****alone ****one****s hot.****And ****yes ****I ****still ****have ****a ****chapter ****or ****so ****left ****in ****Stolen M****emories, ****but ****this ****next ****story ****keeps ****interrupting ****making ****it ****hard ****to ****finish.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Eureka and this is labeled M for a reason**

There was no way around it, today totally and completely sucked. It should have been a great day. It should have been a phenomenal day, Jo thought as she pulled out of her parking spot on Main Street as she headed back to her house. Today had been the day the Astraeus team had made it back home.

When the crew was missing, when Zane was missing, she had time to think about what she wanted. And the person that she wanted more then anything was what had made her day so crappy.

All she wanted was five minutes to say hello to him but every time they had gotten with in ten feet of each other one of them was whisked away in the other direction. Today was a day she hated being the Chief of Security. Everyone else had gotten their proper hellos yet here she was heading home, alone. Would he think that she had been avoiding him? Was he avoiding her? So many things had been left unsaid when he left.

An hour ago she had had enough told everyone to pack it in until the next day. Jo had gone by Zane's lab, he wasn't there. He wasn't waiting for her in her office; security logs told her he had left GD almost an hour prior. She tried reaching him on his cell but it had gone straight to voice mail. SARAH said he wasn't there either. Vincent told her that she had just missed him; he had left ten minutes before with take out for two. The chef had given her a knowing smile obviously assuming they she would be Zane's dinner companion.

Jo closed her eyes momentarily at the thought of take out for two. There had been no promise to wait from either one. Maybe he had hooked up with one of the female scientist on the mission. What if she had lost him again? If she did it was all her fault.

Driving slowly past Zane's apartment, it didn't appear that he was there either. All the lights were out and his bike was no where to be seen. This was pointless and a little pathetic. She felt like she was on autopilot as she turned the corner towards Coriolis Loop. Tomorrow she would find Zane and they would talk and she would tell him how she felt. How she never wanted to lose him again.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the rail of her front porch, Zane waited. Obstacles kept getting thrown in their way today. For a moment Zane contemplated waiting in her office but what he had to say required a more private setting. Immediately after leaving GD he ran to his apartment for a change of clothes. Feeling presumptuous he packed an overnight bag, having no intention of spending tonight alone. Wishing he could have talked to her for few minutes let her know she was the main focus of his thoughts.<p>

But it seemed like everyone and everything had conspired to keep them apart tonight. He also had no idea where his cell phone was, so after grabbing take out he came to her house to wait.

For a few minutes he thought about hacking her retinal scanner, finally deciding just to try opening it with his eye. To his surprise and relief it worked. She must have programmed the lock using his retinal scans that GD kept on file. That had to mean she wanted him around.

After dropping the bags of take out on the kitchen counter and his over night bag in her bedroom, he went back out to the porch to await her arrival. The wind blew through his hair as he watched for her car. Fortunately soon after he stepped back outside her little blue car made its way down the street. His heart almost stopped as she pulled into the driveway. Without conscious thought he ran to meet her.

Jo was out of the car before he reached her. She barely had time to slam the door before Zane scooped her into his arms. Their lips met and Zane carried her bridal style into the house, kicking the door shut behind him. He didn't set her down until they reached her bedroom.

In his time away he had imagined a thousand things he would say to her if he ever saw her again. Right now words were failing him as his body hardened for her.

She managed to get his shirt off of him before he pushed her back onto the bed. He fell on top of her trying not to crush her as his fingers clumsily tried to unbutton her shirt. Annoyed at the amount of time this was taking he simply ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Jo giggled at his willful destruction.

Wasting no time his lips, tongue and teeth attacked her neck, while a hand came up to palm one of her lace clad breasts. She was going to have to where her hair down tomorrow he thought as he placed his mark on her neck just below her ear. Good, he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

"Mine." he breathed huskily into her ear as he moved his mouth down to the breast he had been neglecting. "Mine" he repeated in a growl as his teeth teased nipple through the thin fabric, causing her to almost purr in appreciation. Her hips bucked beneath him.

"Yes," Jo moaned under him "yours". Then she suddenly and effortlessly flipped him onto his back. Grinning down at him she shrugged out of the remnants of her shirt before raking her blunt nails across his chest. He hissed in pleasure at the sensation. Her smile broadened as she leaned in to kiss him. Stopping just millimeters from his lips, she ran her fingers down his face, to his arm and stopped to rest on his hip. "Mine" she growled before taking control of his lips with hers.

"Promise?" he asked pulling away a fraction of an inch.

Both of them lost what little control they had left as clothes went flying in every direction. Zane had flipped her back over before he entered her. It was in that moment that he felt like he was finally and undeniably home. Her name escaped his lips in a moan that was filled with all he was feeling, longing, need, desire, lust, friendship and most of all love.

Their first act of lovemaking that night was heated and full of need. Jo shattered first her eyes dark with pleasure, he followed soon after. For the first time in a very long time he felt at peace. His eyelids heavy as he drifted off to sleep locked in an iron grip with his JoJo.

* * *

><p>Hair tickled his nose as he awoke sometime later. He drank in the intoxicating aroma that he could only identify as Jo. Trying not to wake her he shifted so that he could watch her sleep. To his surprise she was awake and staring at him.<p>

"Hey there beautiful" Zane said dropping a kiss onto her still swollen lips.

"Hey yourself" She smiled brightly at him. "I missed you. I was afraid I'd never see you again."

There were a thousand things he wanted to say and he needed to say them now before their bodies took control away from their minds once more.

Absent mindedly he traced random patterns on her arm. "Jo, I missed you too. I missed you so much it hurt. It was hard to think about anything but you while I was gone." He took a deep calming breath. "I love you my Josefina."

"Love?" Her breath caught in her throat.

"Do you think you can handle that?" His lips turned upward.

"I think I could get used to it." Jo laughed. "I love you too _my_ Zane."

"You do know that you are never getting rid of me now, right?"

Jo leaned up and kissed him. "I hope that's a promise you intend to keep."

"Oh I promise, in fact right now I don't think much could convince me to leave this bed let alone you."

"Well then I guess we should have that take out for two in bed. I don't know about you but I need to refuel before we get reunited again." Jo smiled as she slid out of bed.

Zane sat up watching her walk out of the room already missing her. "Food is on the kitchen counter. You have exactly three minutes to get back up here or I'm coming after you." He called after her.

Her voice drifted up the stairs. "Promises, Promises."

"Oh I'll show you." He grinned as he ran down the stairs after her, catching her in the living room.

She giggled uncontrolably "I guess dinner will have to wait."

His signature smirk crossed his face "Promise?"


End file.
